


Ore ya shika? (Me or a deer?)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mountains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “We’re stranded in this cottage, the closest town is three miles away... even if you didn’t want to be with me, I think the closest company would be a pack of deers.”





	Ore ya shika? (Me or a deer?)

Kei wrapped the sheet around his waist, charmingly, slowly rolling on the mattress on Daiki’s side.

He rested his chin on the younger’s chest, closing his eyes relaxed when he started brushing his air, looking at him and smiling.

Inoo thought that if this would’ve gone on any longer, he could’ve very well started purring.

“What do you feel like doing today, Kei?” the other asked, sitting him and pulling him with, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and letting him rest more comfortably against him.

The elder seemed to think about it for a while, then shook his head.

“Want to be with you.” he replied, childishly, then he rolled back and stretched, making a satisfied sound.

Daiki burst out laughing, and lightly hit his shoulder.

“We’re stranded in this cottage, the closest town is three miles away... even if you didn’t want to be with me, I think the closest company would be a pack of deers.” he pointed out, smiling slyly.

Kei shrugged, as to say it didn’t really matter, and laid back.

He was happy. And damn relaxed.

When Daiki had suggested to spend a couple of days together there, he hadn’t been fully convinced.

He thought he would’ve ended up getting bored, he thought there was nothing interesting to do, and that he would’ve ended up regretting to having agreed.

But Daiki had been all too good at proving him wrong; he couldn’t remember having ever felt this serene, or this happy to be with him, as if in that place there was something that Tokyo lacked.

He clung onto him, pressing his nose in the crook of his neck and smelling his scent deeply.

He wished he could’ve stayed there, with Daiki in that cottage forgotten by men, and never having to leave again.

Perhaps, he thought, after a while he could’ve even considered allowing the company of deers.


End file.
